


Why don't you get hangovers?

by ghostie360



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Beer, Continuation, Cute, Dating, F/M, Fun, Hangover, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Soap cant handle his beer, drunk, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie360/pseuds/ghostie360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soap and Alexis finally go for the drink they arranged...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't you get hangovers?

“What time do you want to go?” Alexis asked him.

“I don’t mind; maybe head off at about 8-ish?” Soap said.

“Where you guys going?” Ghost interjected.

“We’re just going to the bar; ages ago we agreed that once shit with Zakhaev was over we’re go and get a drink… but we just haven’t got round to it until now” Soap told him.

“He’s been too scared to bring it up in case I say no, even though it was agreed” She laughed a little.

Soap frowned at her, and Roach and the others started giggling.

Alexis went to get changed later that evening, putting on her shorts, t-shirt, and some flats, she went to find Soap. He was sitting in the rec room with Roach. She walked up behind the sofa and put her arms around his neck.

“You ready to go?” She asked.

“Yeah, see you later Roach” He said to him. Alexis looked at him, wearing jeans as well, and a tight black t-shirt. “Do I look ok?” He asked.

“You look great, now let’s go!” She smiled.

It was a short walk in to town, and they soon found the bar and ordered drinks.

“Are you ok, you seem really quiet?” Alexis inquired.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” He said quietly.

“You might want to tell your face that. Come on, what’s wrong?” Alexis shifted closer to him.

He sighed “What if tonight goes wrong, and you don’t want to keep seeing me after?”

“Do you really think something bad is going to happen?” She held his hand.

“…Not really” He mumbled.

“Well stop worrying then! Now just have something to drink, right.” She shoved the bottle towards him.

A few hours and many more beers later Soap was tipsier than he wanted to be, Alexis had noticed this too, but they continued to drink anyway.

“Maybe we should start heading back” Alexis slurred.

Soap just nodded, looking a little worse for wear.

Together they started walking back, Soaps arm around her shoulders. They stumbled around laughing at how pissed they were. After finally getting back to the base they headed over to Alexis’s room.

“Shhhhhh… I, I think everyone’s, asleep” She whispered to him, opening her room door.

“Hey, hey Alex, can I, I have some water?” Soap mumbled quietly sitting on the edge of her bed; he’d gone incredibly pale.

“Yeah, I’ll get, I’ll get you one” Alexis felt more concerned now. Passing him a glass, he took a few sips before handing it back to her.

“Maybe, you should lie down, and try to sleep, you don’t look too good” She told him.

“O-ok, will you stay with me?” He said pathetically lying down.

“Damned straight, this is my room!” She giggled.

Soap laughed too, before closing his eyes. Alexis watched him for a bit before switching off the light and lay down beside him.

Soap woke up the next morning his head pounding, thankful that it was dark in the room.

“Got a nice hangover there?” Alexis said handing him some water.

“No, why don’t you feel like this?” He complained.

“I don’t know, I just don’t get hangovers, never have done” she looked at him and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He said taking the water from her.

“You, anyone would think that you haven’t been to a bar for years” She told him.

“Well I haven’t, so shush. Anyway did you have fun?” He said more gently now.

“Yeah, because I got to spend time with you” She said sitting next to him.

“So you want to keep seeing me then?” He asked.

“Only if you want me to…” She smiled to him.

He put the glass down and pulled her in to a hug “do you think I’d want anything else?”

“…No” She rolled her eyes.

“You’re the best Alex, I hope you know that” He mumbled.

“Of course I know that!” She laughed “We need to go anyway, it’s nearly lunch time”.

“Do you think of anything except food?” He said starting to get up.

“I think of you too” She smiled at him, and pulled him up.


End file.
